


Jade's Prom Night

by SerketsReign



Series: Homestuck Expansion Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Butt Expansion, Competition, F/F, F/M, Prom, boob fondling, butt growth, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerketsReign/pseuds/SerketsReign
Summary: It's Homestuck Prom night, and Dave Strider is taking Terezi, much to the disappointment of Jade, who can't compete.  But with some advice from Aradia and a little help from her Space powers, she may be able to even the odds.





	

Twas the night of Prom, and Jade Harley was not happy. Sure, she knew that she shouldn’t be complaining - she had a date, after all - but seeing Dave’s arms around Terezi’s waist, dipping awfully low, made her blood boil. Terezi suddenly turned her head to Jade, and she quickly turned away, mortified. She didn’t know how, but Terezi had seen her looking.

Jade snuck a glance back at Terezi, who was grinning knowingly, mouth full of fangs. God, Jade hated her. What she really wanted to do was -

“What are you even looking at, Harley?” Karkat half-shouted at Jade, knocking her back into reality.

“Oh, nothing. Sorry about that, Karkat. Want to dance?”

Karkat tried to hide his excited grin.

“Well, only since you asked.”

“Yeah yeah.”

It was a slow dance, and it gave Jade a chance to look all around the dance floor. John was swing dancing with Aradia, his date, something his dad had probably taught him. Rose and Kanaya were doing an elegant waltz, and the other people Jade really couldn’t give a fuck about. She was looking for Dave and Terezi.

She spotted them after a moment, doing a slow two-step. Despite herself, Jade’s eyes were drawn to Terezi’s tight ass and legs, which her high-cut dress and heels were doing a wonder for. She wasn’t alone - half of the other dancers were eyeing up Terezi. She cut quite a striking figure, her tight, sleeveless, jet-black dress, and hairstyle that practically shouted badass. Jade couldn’t compete with that! She self-consciously thought of her glasses and long hair, which looked quite dorky in comparison to Terezi. No wonder Dave had asked her instead…

Karkat seemed to pick up on her lack of enthusiasm and led her off the dance floor to a seat as the song ended. 

“Wait right here,” he said, leaving and returning with two cups of water. He handed one to her. “You okay, Harley? You seem down.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be unhappy on Prom, if there’s anything wrong you know you can tell me-”

“I said I’m fine!” Jade snapped, sharper than she intended to.

“I’ll uhh… I’ll leave you be for now,” Karkat said, walking off.

Jade sat there, watching the dancers and feeling sorry for herself. Eventually though, John, seemingly oblivious to her obvious to her anger, slid into a seat next to her.

“What’s up, sis?” he said, face flushed and excited. “This is so awesome! I can’t believe I almost didn’t go! And wow, I’m glad Rose and Kanaya pushed me into asking Aradia, she’s so much fun!”

“I take it you’re having a good time?” Jade asked, not really caring.

“Totally. I’m just taking a breather while Aradia reapplies her makeup. Have you seen Karkat by the way? Oh, there he is! See ya Jade!”

Jade watched him go, a plan suddenly hatching. Maybe she could apply some ‘makeup’ of her own.

Soon she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a ball of excitement building inside of her. Terezi may have had the better body, but Jade had something she didn’t - space powers. She reached for her god tier powers and her hands lit up with that familiar green glow, her eyes on her small line of cleavage. She would have to be careful - she had never used her powers on small sections of a body before.

Jade’s dress was a tasteful green piece, low cut on the bottom and top, even though Jade never had much to show off before. But now…

Jade used a small amount of her power, and felt her breasts grow ever slightly larger. So far so good, but she could do more. Taking a deep breath, she let the space magic flow - and gasped.  
The feeling was indescribable, and Jade unwittingly let out a moan as her tits ballooned, growing to the size of grapefruits in a second - and then larger. She cut off the power and instinctively brought her hands to her impressive chest and another wave of pleasure rolled through her. They were so sensitive! 

“Oh my god…” Jade said under her breath, eyeing up her new rack. It was bigger than anyone else at the Prom for sure, and the cleavage went for days. She turned to the side to catch a view of her breasts in profile. Jade was certain: Terezi couldn’t compete with this. She always knew Dave was a tits man anyway.

Jade was right about to leave the bathroom when Aradia stepped out of one of the stalls.

“Whoa,” she said.

“Umm,” Jade said, embarrassed.

“Can you do that to me too?” Aradia said.

“Oh, of course!” Jade was just glad she wasn’t going to ask questions. “How big?”

“Big, but not too big, you know? And if you can, make sure my bra stays the same size. I really just want to burst out of it while I’m dancing!”

Jade obliged, wishing she had thought of that last part for herself. She went slower this time, and Aradia let out a steady moan as her boobs steadily outgrew her dress and bra. Soon Aradia was overflowing.

“Oh, thank you Jade!” Aradia said, breasts bouncing wildly as she jumped with excitement. She pulled Jade in for a hug and she both their tits smoosh together. Jade held the hug longer than normal - it was actually an awesome feeling.

When they pulled apart Aradia gave Jade’s left tit a quick squeeze. Jane unwittingly let out a breath of air - that was weird.

“Have fun out there. Karkat will love those! And John is gonna love these later tonight. Oh, sorry if that was gross, I forgot he’s your brother.”

Her confidence took Jade aback and suddenly she was nervous again. She didn’t know how to be sexy like Terezi did! 

“Wait, before you go, how do I, uh, act hot? Sorry if that was weird… you just seem to know how and I don’t....”

“Oh, that’s easy. You already have the main ingredient. Just make sure to bounce a bit when you walk, give the girls a little shake. Keep your chest out, it makes ‘em look bigger, and make sure to act excited and jump around whenever you can justify it. Basically, play to your strengths - show off your titties.”

“Okay… I think I can do that. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Aradia headed out and Jade followed suit, trying to follow her advice and bounce her tits around as she walked. She noticed a dozen heads turn - it was working! She sauntered over to where the water was being served with a newfound confidence and leaned back against the table, making sure to push out her ample chest as she waited for the song to end. She spotted Karkat sitting alone at a table and felt a pang of guilt, but that was quickly forgotten when she saw Aradia dancing with John, who was hypnotized. 

Finally, the song ended, and Jade walked over to Dave and Terezi.

“Hey coolkid,” she said, turning to Dave. “May I have this dance?”

“Holy shi- I mean, sure thing Jade.” Dave seemed incredibly flustered by Jade’s new assets. She could picture his thoughts racing, trying to figure out if she had had a growth spurt or was always just that big.

“Yes!!! Don’t worry Terezi, I’ll bring him back to you in one piece. Just one song - or maybe a few, we’ll see!” She gave Terezi a wink when she knew Dave wasn’t looking before realizing she was blind.

“That’s… cool.” Terezi said, looking furious.

Jade grabbed Dave’s arm and half-pulled him to the center of the dance floor as another song started. This one was fast, and Jade was soon bouncing up and down to the rhythm close up to Dave’s face. He seemed uncomfortable at first, and kept taking steps back (and darting his eyes to Jade’s rack), but Jade wasn’t taking no for an answer, and stayed right in his face.

At some point Jade’s tits must have broken Dave’s will, because he was soon playing along, and soon his body was inches from hers on the dance floor. Jade thought about grinding, but decided she was best-served by keeping her assets right where Dave couldn’t miss them.

The song ended, and another one started up, and they kept dancing. Soon Jade was almost flat-out jumping in Dave’s face, her voluptuous breasts bouncing right in his face, and she knew he was close to cracking.

A slow song came on, and soon Dave’s arms were around Jade’s waist, and her chest pushing up against his. 

“This is nice, isn’t it Dave?” Jade said, pushing closer to him. Their faces were practically touching.

“Jade, I came here with Terezi, I don’t know if this is cool”

“But Daaaaave, everything you do is cool,” he could never say no to her when she used that voice. But then-

A hand grabbed Dave by the shoulder and spun him around.

“Miss me, Strider?” Terezi said, putting her hands behind his head and kissing him full on the mouth. Dave stood still for a second before passionately kissing her back. Jade even saw Terezi’s tongue enter Dave’s mouth like some kind of alien parasite as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist.

Soon everyone had stopped to see the commotion in the center of the dance floor, except for John and Aradia, and to catch a glance of Terezi’s cherry-red thong. She had torn off the bottom of her dress to show it off! Even as they were passionately making out, Terezi led Dave’s hand to her ass and he grabbed it with relish. Even through her intense disgust, Jade was kind of aroused.

Jade ran off the dancefloor, tears filling her eyes. How could Dave do that to her? Was he really that much of a douchebag? She felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Karkat, face twisted with hurt.

“So that’s what this was all about? Him? And to think that I thought - thought that you actually…”

“Karkat, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jade realized that she was no better than Dave as Karkat tried and failed to hold back a few tears. “I really didn’t think-”

“AC thinks you’ve said enough today,” it was Nepeta, who had appeared out of nowhere, looking sternly at Jade. She turned to Karkat and smiled sweetly. “AC walks up to Karkitty and wipes gives him a handkerchief.”

“I’m not crying, Nepeta, I -” Karkat’s voice trailed off. “Karkitty thanks AC for being so nice to him.”

“AC purrs and asks Karkitty if he would like to dance,” Nepeta held out her arm, looking hopeful. Karkat took it and they walked off together.

Jade watched them go. That… sorted itself out pretty neatly, she supposed. It also made Jade realize that as bad as Dave might be, she was just as bad. Strangely comforted by that, she stood up. She had a coolkid to win back.

Storming over to Dave and Terezi’s continued makeout session, she made her breasts grow to the size of melons, tearing her dress in several places. Meanwhile, the two of them were still going at it, and Terezi’s hand was now well inside Dave’s pants even as he felt up her tits.

“Hey, you coolkid douchebag, come up a real pair of tits!” Jade said, grabbing Dave’s hands and forcefully moving them to her squeezebags. He was instantly under her spell. “You like those? You know you fucking like those.” Jade stopped talking for a moment to moan extremely loudly for everyone to hear as Dave expertly felt up her tits. “Suck a dick, Terezi.”

“I was planning on it,” Terezi said wryly, tackling Dave to the ground and forcing his pants off.

“Not if I can do it first!” Jade said, jostling Terezi. Dave looked legitimately terrified now as the two wrestled over him. Then they were spinning around, and suddenly Terezi was lying on top of Jade. The two stared at eachother for a moment, and promptly began making out. Jade’s tits were fondled by the fourth set of hands that day as Terezi’s ass was passionately groped.

This might have progressed if rough hands hadn’t torn the two of them apart. Dirk and Sollux had torn them off of each other. Dirk looked sternly at Jade, immune to her newfound seductive powers.  
“Seriously, what the fuck was that all about?” he said. “This is a motherfucking Prom. You gotta keep it PG-13, or at least be covert about doing your shit. Come on, Jade.”

Everyone in the room was watching Jade, she had never felt more embarrassed. And to think she had started the day just wanting to impress Dave! Where had this gone wrong?

She might have died there and then of embarrassment had Aradia not come to her rescue.

“Whoops! Looks like my top finally broke!” she said, barely bothering to cover up her hard nipples. John, you better get me home. Wink wink.”

She put an arm around his shoulder, exposing one of her tits.

At that point everyone else decided that the dance was pretty much too fucked up to bother continuing, and started filing towards the door. Jade saw Karkat and Nepeta holding hands and hoped they would be happy. She turned to Terezi.

“I’m sorry I acted like such a bitch tonight. Dave was your date, not mine. I had no right to do that.”

“Eh, I got to second base with both of you,” Terezi said, walking off. “I just wanted to make everyone watch me do that.” She went up to John and Aradia. “Care for a third tonight?”

“Um-” John said.

“We’d love if you helped out, haha!” Aradia said. “Come on!” She and Terezi dragged a terrified-looking John out the door.

“Dave, what do I do?” John said. 

“You fuckin’ score, is what you do, dude!” Dave said as they filed out. Suddenly it was just Dave and Jade. Dave turned to face her, suddenly sweaty and nervous.

“So… sorry about that whole thing Jade. I’m pretty much a slave to hormones right now, I’m not really sure what happened. I shouldn’t have led you both on like that.”

“A slave to hormones, eh? You were as nervous as John when Terezi and I were fighting over who got to suck your dick.”

“Harley, I’m really sorry-”

“Don’t worry,” Jade said, covering his lips with a finger. “I was a giant bitch to Terezi, Karkat, and you tonight. I can’t be mad at you.”

“You.. can’t?”

“Not when we’re both such horrible people.”

“...Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Good thing we have each other then, right Dave?”

“Um…”

“Right, Dave?”

“Y-yeah, of course we do.”

“Something wrong, Dave?”

“It’s just, um, well, your tits are fucking huge all of a sudden and it’s making it hard to concentrate on talking right now.”

“I know. I made them extra big just to impress you.”

“You can do that?”

“Want to see me make them bigger?”

“No! They’re fine like they are.”

Jade stared at him.

“Okay, maybe a bit bigger. Let me hold them when you do it though.”

First you better unclasp my bra then and help me out of this dress, cool guy.

Dave did, smoothly and steadily just like Jade imagined him to in her dreams. His coolkid confidence was coming back, just how she liked him.

“Hey Harley, could you do the same thing with my dick?”

Jade reached into his pants and made his cock huge, running her hand up and down the length.

“Holy fuck, that feels good. 

“Just tell me what to do, big guy. You’re in charge right now.”

“Sweet. Keep up what you’re doing down there. Oh fuck, that’s nice.”

Jade grinned toothily at him, bouncing her tits up and down to remind him they were there.

“I’ll get to those in a second, Jade. See if you can give your hips and ass the Harley treatment too.”

“How big, cool guy?”

“Until your panties tear apart, and then a little bigger. Then we’ll get this party fucking started.”

Jade, basically an expert at this point, went to work. She trimmed her waistline in a few inches before making her hips flare out. She gave herself a nice, round ass that put Terezi’s to shame and thighs to match the set. She grinned sultrily at Dave as her panties stretched and finally tore off tore off.

“Damn, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve even seen,” Dave said. 

He tore off his pants and shirt and gripped Jade’s back, pulling her close. Jade wrapped her thick thighs around his waist, strong enough now to hold on without his arms supporting her. She moaned softly and arched her back, pushing her massive tits in Dave’s face expectantly.

He hadn’t been pleasuring her ultra-sensitive tits for long when she exploded, sending a flood of liquid all over him. They lay there together on the dance floor, content for now.

“Damn, Jade, I wish we had thought of this sooner,” Dave said. “Now we only have a few more hours of night to fuck.”

“Dave, aren’t you forgetting something?” Jade said.

“What’s that? The blood hasn’t fully come back to my brain yet.”

“Aren’t you the Knight of Time?”

Dave and Jade stared at eachother in the darkness, each trying to grasp the implications of that.


End file.
